


My Shooting Star

by cookieboo



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oops, birthday boy - Freeform, super belated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo
Summary: After being on the run for so long, Senku's group were able to make it to a safe location to hide away from Stanley.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My Shooting Star

**_Warning! This contains manga spoilers! Please read with precaution!_ **

**_You’ve been warned! Happy Reading!_ **

  
  


Hidden within the forest, Ukyo and Kiseki park the last of the bikes as they quickly hide them with some stray branches. Everyone else gathered around to get some rest for the night, Francois cooking up a quick meal that Tsukasa and Hyoga had caught a few hours prior. Suika was resting on [ f/n ]’s lap, her watermelon helmet placed on the side as the [ h/c ] haired woman was stroking her hair. Kohaku sat beside her as she brought a plate of food for them, placing the food beside her. After thanking her, she turns towards the sound of rustling noise, Senku, Chelsea and Gen walking towards the camp as they take a seat in front of the lowly lit fire. 

“This should be a safe enough area to get some rest before continuing our journey. As long as we don’t do anything that makes us stand out then we should be okay.”

The others nod as some had let out a relieved sigh before sitting back. Francois gives the rest their share of food before putting everything away, Senku thanking his meal before taking a bite. As he makes some small talk with Gen, he peers to look towards [ f/n ]’s direction and watches her letting out a yawn while holding Suika. Looking around, he calls out to Tsukasa as he looks up from his empty plate and meets Senku’s gaze.

“I can take over your look out shift tonight, Tsukasa.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Just be prepared to switch with me after.” Nodding in understanding, he takes his chance to find a comfortable spot by the fire and finally get some rest. Everyone had started to do the same, [ f/n ] slowly rising from her spot to place the sleeping Suika by Kiseki and Kohaku. But as she was about to stretch some part of her side, she quickly retracts back and winces from the sudden pain. Nearly tipping over from the imbalance, Senku was quick to stand by her side to balance her out. Looking up towards the scientist, she gives him a meek thank you before bidding Kohaku and Kiseki goodnight. Senku never let go of [ f/n ]’s wrist, using his grip for support as she looked around to make sure everyone’s comfortable. And once she confirmed that everyone had finally relaxed for the night, she let out a tired sigh and slightly leaned on Senku’s side. 

The white haired scientist looks at her as they meet each other’s gazes, Senku nodding his head to the side before she quickly understood what he meant. Following right behind him, they take a seat underneath a large tree, leaning their back against the trunk of it. Resting her head on his shoulder, she groans from the previous strike of pain she dealt with before they were able to get away from Stanley. 

“Have you changed your bandages already?”

“Yes, Kohaku helped me earlier..How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted, but what can we do when we’re literally on the run?” Earning a chuckle in return, [ f/n ] smiles as finally lets her body relax and not be so tense. Senku exhales through his nose as he leans his head on top of hers, looking towards the night sky as a shooting star appears right before their eyes. It was silent between the both of them, [ f/n ] resting her eyes for a moment as she exhaled softly. But after a few minutes, she opens her eyes and turns her head slightly to look at Senku beside her. She whispers his name, earning a look in return. She gives him a soft smile before looking down towards his rough looking hands. She grazes her hand on top of his, Senku reaching out and engulfing his hand around hers. He squeezes it gently before opening it to let her weave her fingers in between his and relaxing from the familiar touch. The sound of nature overtook their comfortable silence, Senku still having his gaze towards their linked hands.

“Hey Senku..”

“Hm?”

“When we find the source of the petrification beam, what’s going to happen next?” Senku doesn’t answer right away as he brushes his thumb against her knuckles. The [ h/c ] haired girl sighs beside him as she nuzzles closer for warmth. He complies and opens up a bit more, hugging her a bit within the process.

“Well, we survived thousands of years into the future so I don’t see why we won’t survive another set.”

“You’re insane thinking that we’ll be alive by then.”

“With the help of cryogenic sleep? I’ll think about it.” From his answer, he earns a chuckle from [ f/n ], the small smile etching on Senku’s lips. The sound of nature envelops their comfortable silence again as Senku returns to look at the starry night sky. Another shooting star travels across the sky, [ f/n ] peering up right before it disappears. She whispers Senku’s name again, catching his attention and smiling once they meet each other’s gazes.

“Happy Birthday.”

“You actually kept track?”   


“I had to if I wanted to be qualified as your girlfriend, silly.”

“And you didn’t use a smartphone or a calendar of some sorts? Wow, I really am rubbing on you.” [ f/n ] laughs once more before hugging his arm and letting herself rest against her giant nerd of a boyfriend. 


End file.
